LED-based lighting is becoming more popular due in part to the energy efficiency and durability of LEDs. One popular application is advertising and public information signage. As costs decrease, business and consumer use of LED lighting is expected to increase for general purpose ambient lighting.
One challenge in promoting the adoption of LED-based lighting is the myriad sizes of light fixtures. For example, tube-style fluorescent light fixtures have many different bulb sizes and numbers of bulbs. Total replacement of these types of fixtures may be prohibitively expensive. Likewise, shaping LED bulbs to mimic the bulbs being replaced may also be expensive and reduce some of the expected efficiency gains.
Approaches that address these and other related issues are therefore desirable.